Gaston/Gallery
Images of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Images ''Beauty and the Beast'' Gaston transparent.png gastonmuscles.png|Gaston Muscles Batb.jpg.png ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Belle & Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Belle & Gaston 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Belle & Gaston 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston Shooting.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston Shooting 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston Shooting 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston 4.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Publicity Images - Gaston 5.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) BATB photography 7.jpg Beauty and the Beast photography 1.jpg BATB photography 9.jpg BATB photography 14.jpg BATB photography 13.jpg BTB BusShelter Gaston v3 Sm.jpg BATB photography 17.jpg Production and Concept Art ''Beauty and the Beast'' Belle_Gaston.jpg Gaston_With_Deer.jpg Gaston_Concept (1).jpg|Gaston with a mustache Marquis_Gaston (1).jpeg|Gaston as a marquis Marquis_Gaston (2).jpeg Marquis_Gaston (3).jpeg Marquis_Gaston_with_Belle.jpg Marquis_Gaston_Belle's_Cottage.jpg|Marquis Gaston waits for Belle in her cottage Gaston with Belle's Family.jpg|Gaston meeting with Belle's family in the original script. Marquis Gaston with Beast.jpg|Marquis Gaston emerges from the Beast's flying sedan chair that he stole and confronts him in the forest in the original ending. Marquis_Gaston_Enchanted_Objects.jpg|Marquis Gaston duelling against several of the enchanted objects. Beauty and the Beast Story Thread (2).jpeg|Story threads showing Marquis Gaston emerging from the flying sedan chair to confront the Beast as Belle rides toward the castle to save him Beauty_and_the_ Beast_ Story_Thread (3).jpeg|Story threads showing Marquis Gaston's defeat in the original ending Marquis_Gaston (8).jpg|Costume studies for Gaston by Peter Hall BelleWithGaston (2).jpg|Marquis Gaston checking how Belle looks on his arm MargueriteWithGaston (2).jpg|Checking his complexion before going in to meet Belle Marguerite Gaston (4).jpg|Speaking with Belle's Aunt Marguerite about her niece Marguerite Gaston (5).jpg Marguerite Gaston (1).jpg|Asking Marguerite if she likes his new wig Marguerite Gaston (6).jpg Marguerite Gaston (8).jpg Marguerite Gaston (7).jpg Marguerite Gaston (9).jpg f56hnk.png GastonConcept_AndreasDeja1.jpeg|An early, mustachioed Gaston by Andreas Deja. GastonConcept_AndreasDeja2.jpeg|Mustached Gaston by Andreas Deja. EarlyGaston_AndreasDeja.jpeg|Different styles of Gaston by Andreas Deja. GastonTurnaround_AndreasDeja.jpeg|Gaston turnaround model by Andreas Deja. Artwork of Gaston.png ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Production Images - Gaston 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Production Images - Gaston 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Production Images - Belle, Mr. Gold & Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Production Images - Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Production Images - Gaston, Belle and Gold.jpg Films and Television Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg|Gaston and LeFou at their first appearance beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg|Gaston talking to Lefou about his plans to woo and marry Belle beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-505.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-516.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-541.jpg|Gaston admiring himself beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-550.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg|"Look, there he goes..." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg|Gaston pursuing Belle; The Bimbettes are behind him Beauty and the Beast Village.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-752.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-754.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2020.jpg|"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-2976.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-2982.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3008.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg|Gaston's portrait Gaston-Beauty&TheBeast.png|Gaston's muscles beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3115.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Gaston's hairy chest Tumblr mzq2owv2ky1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|"So I'm roughly the size of a barge !" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3428.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3454.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg Angry Gaston.jpg|A jealous and angry Gaston after Belle tells that he is the real monster, not the Beast. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg Gaston Evil Grin.jpg|What's the matter Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back? beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.jpg Gaston club.jpg Batb_2096.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9094.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9102.jpg Gaston taunting the Beast.jpg|"Come on out and fight!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9133.jpg Gaston 2.jpg|"It's over, Beast! Belle is mine!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.jpg Gaston begging for mercy.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9210.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9227.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.jpg|Gaston displaying his final jealous act of cruelty by stabbing the Beast in the back. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|Gaston losing his balance Gaston's death.jpg Gaston 141.PNG|Gaston's demise ''House of Mouse NoOneEatsCandiedApplesLikeGaston.png|"No one eats candied apples like Gaston!" NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png|No one breaks their leg like Gaston!" LeFou&Gaston-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png|Gaston and Lefou in ''House of Mouse Gaston&LeFouLaughAtMortimer.png|Gaston and LeFou laughing at Mortimer Queen of Hearts&Gaston-House of Villains07.jpg Gastongirls.jpg|Gaston with the Bimbettes in House of Mouse Gastonhouseofmouse.png GastónDaisy&Ariel HoM.png|Gaston with Daisy Duck and Ariel in the House of Mouse episode "Daisy's Debut" NoOneOrdersDecafLikeGaston.png|Gaston with Hades in House of Mouse NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png|Gaston with Timon and Pumbaa in House of Mouse "No one makes faces in spoons like Gaston!" NoOneHuntsLikeGaston.png|"No one hunts like Gaston!" House Of Mouse Gaston.jpg House Of Mouse relax.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey5.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey9.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-21h06m01s20.png Daisy Gaston and Ariel.PNG|Gaston with Ariel and Daisy Duck "No one has a range like Gaston!" Oh my god, It's Mickey Sorcerer to a get plan (Houseofvillains - tumblr).png ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Arrives.jpg|Wes Brown as Gaston Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Kisses Belle's Hand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston Reading.jpg|Belle and Gaston read a book together Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Red Eyes.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Proposes.jpg|Gaston proposes to Belle 270px-Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston in Underbrooke.jpg|Gaston in the Underworld Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Hades Fire Head.jpg|Gaston and Hades Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Arrow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gold Holding Gaston.jpg [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Beauty-and-the-Beast-32.png|"I say we kill the Beast!" Beauty-and-the-Beast-43.png|Gaston with LeFou Beauty-and-the-Beast-44.png|Gaston with his sword Beauty-and-the-Beast-47.png|Gaston fights off the Beast Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 7.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 6.jpg|"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 7.jpg|"Nobody deserves you" Gaston admiring himself through a mirror Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 8.jpg|Gaston attempting unsuccessfully to woo Belle Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 29.jpg|Gaston during his theme song "Gaston" lukeasgaston1.png lukeasgaston2.jpg LukeEvansBATB.png|Gaston panics upon standing on a crumbling bridge LukeEvansFallBATB.png|Gaston fell to his death Printed Media AprilIssue 019.jpg AprilIssue 010.jpg MarchIssue 018.jpg MarchIssue 017.jpg MarchIssue 011.jpg MarchIssue 009.jpg JanuaryIssue 012.jpg JanuaryIssue 011.jpg DecemberIssue 017.jpg DecemberIssue 016.jpg DecemberIssue 011.jpg DecemberIssue 007.jpg DecemberIssue 006.jpg NovemberIssue 022.jpg NovemberIssue 021.jpg NovemberIssue 016.jpg NovemberIssue 015.jpg NovemberIssue 014.jpg NovemberIssue 010.jpg NovemberIssue 006.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg OctoberIssue 007.jpg SeptemberIssue 016.jpg SeptemberIssue 014.jpg SeptemberIssue 013.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png Gaston1.jpg|Gaston meeting Belle for the first time (Villain Files) Gaston2.jpg|Gaston as an infant (Villain Files) Tumblr_lx654leCPc1qjiv1vo1_1280.jpg Disney Parks and Other Live Appearances Gaston WDW 2011.jpg|Gaston poses for a photo at the Magic Kingdom. Gaston.JPG 655370633_c2637e3d9b.jpg|Gaston facing off with Lumiere on stage gastonpubexteriorconcep.jpg|Artwork for Gaston's Tavern Gaston Disnryland.jpg Gaston Disneyland.png aid220197SMALL.jpeg|Portrait inside Gaston's Tavern DOI Gaston.jpg BeautyAndTheBeastProd11.jpg BATB (Australia) 1.jpg Merchandise Gaston Pin.png Gaston Toy.jpg GastonWDCC01.jpg|WDCC Gaston GastonWDCC02.jpg|WDCC Gaston WDCC Gaston 001.jpg|Gaston from the WDCC classbullygaston.png beauty and beast vinylmation gaston.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Gaston's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Gaston's One Villain dollar bill 400007806016-500x290.jpg Gaston Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg GastonJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Japanese Tsum Tsum Gaston Disney Store plush.jpg|Gaston Disney Store plush Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg My What A Guy Gaston Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Funkop POP - Beauty and the Beast - Gaston.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg BATB - Gaston and Belle dolls.jpg Live Action Gaston Standee.jpg|Gaston Standee Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Disney Parks Promotional Publicity Still - 4.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries